a living nightmare
by poynterxjudd
Summary: dougie's dad abuses doug's mum and he gets warned what will happen to him if he was ever naughty. Dougie thought it was innocent hugging his best friend, his dad thought he deserved to be punished. *includes mature themes* trigger warning - rape


**dougie pov**

i could hear mummy screaming downstairs, she was shouting like she was in pain. I grabbed my lizard teddy and held it close to my chest, it made me feel safe and he was good for cuddles when daddy didn't want them. I wanted mummy to be okay, i got out of my bed and slowly went down the stairs. I got to the bottom and heard a bang, like someone fell on the floor. I walked into the doorway of the kitchen to see my mummy lying on the floor. She had red stuff on her head. It was the same as what i had on my elbow when i fell off of my skateboard. She was crying, why wasn't daddy helping her? I saw daddy lift up his foot like he was going to kick something. He was going to kick mummy! I shut my eyes tight before i could see him do it, but i still heard her bones crack and she shouted in pain. I felt tears under my eyelids and someones breath against my face. It smelt like daddy's beer, i slowly opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me and mummy was still on the floor.

'Hey doug.' My dad said with a smile. 'H-Hi daddy.' I said. I was scared of my daddy. He normally loved me, mummy and jazzie, but now he was scary and i wanted mummy. He picked me up and kissed my head before carrying me upstairs and putting me back to bed. 'D-daddy.' I said. 'Yes dougie.' He answered. 'W-What's wrong with m-mummy?' I asked him. 'Mummy was very naughty so i had to punish her, but you're a good boy aren't you doug. I'll never have to of that to you, unless you do something naughty like mummy.' He told me. I nodded and pulled my teddy close to my chest. 'Do you want a cuddle until you go to sleep?' He asked me. I shook my head. 'I'm too tired.' I told him. 'Okay. Don't tell anyone what happened to mummy because that would be really naughty and we know what happens to naughty people don't we?' He said. I nodded at him and he left my bedroom. I didn't want to be kicked by daddy, i had to be a good boy and jazzie had to be a good girl other wise she could be hurt too. I wanted to tell my best friend, harry. He always knew how to make me happy. If you press number 3 on the phone in the living room, it rings harry's house, but daddy was in the living room and i couldn't go back down stairs, he might think i'm naughty.

I had to make sure mummy was okay, i got out of bed again and went down as quietly as i could. Daddy was asleep on the sofa so i went into the kitchen, mummy was still on the floor with red stuff all over her. 'Mummy! Mummy!' I whispered so i wouldn't wake up daddy. She was sleeping so i shook her, gently, like she does to get me out of bed and ready for school in the morning. 'Doug-Dougie?' She said quietly. 'Mummy. You're awake! Are you okay?' I asked her, i could feel the tears in my eyes again. 'Hey my little prince. Listen, i'm okay but you need to go back to your bedroom okay, as quietly as you can.' She told me. I nodded. 'Mummy, daddy said you were naughty and if i was ever naughty he would hurt me like he hurt you.' I told her. I could see her starting to cry. 'I won't let him hurt you dougie or jazzie, i promise.' She said. I nodded, 'I love you mummy.' I said. 'I love you too dougie.' She told me. I smiled at her and crept back upstairs into my bedroom.

I couldn't help but cry, i just wanted mummy to be okay. We had an assembly on something like this. We got told we always had to tell a teacher, but daddy told me not to and if i did, that would make me naughty and he already told me what happens to naughty boys. Mummy took me to school in the morning and all day i didn't know if i should tell mrs smith what happened. School ended and i walked out holding hands with harry, like we always do. Normally our mummy's would stand together, but they weren't today. Actually, i couldn't see my mummy, but daddy was in the playground. Daddy never picked me up, if he was here, where was mummy? 'Was mummy naughty again?' I asked him. 'Shhh.' He said, like he was angry. 'Can i go to harry's house?' I asked my daddy. 'No, why the hell were you holding hands with him?' He almost shouted. My eyes widened at my daddy getting angry at me, i was scared he thought i was being naughty. I was about to say something when harry came running over. 'Doug, are you allowed to come over?' He asked me. I shook my head, too scared to say the wrong thing in front of daddy. 'Oh, okay. See you tomorrow.' He said and hugged me tight. 'You hug him as well?' My dad asked getting even more angry. I nodded when he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of school into the car. I hoped on of my teachers saw so someone could talk to daddy and he wouldn't be scary anymore. 'Dougie, it's really naughty to hold hands and hug harry.' He told me. 'Why?' I asked. 'Because, it's disgusting and wrong!' He shouted. I nodded, 'Sorry daddy.' I said, looking down. 'It's okay dougie, you didn't know so i won't punish you too much.' I felt scared, i didn't know what daddy was going to do to me.

 **sam pov**

i was fed up with the abuse i was getting, it wasn't fair on me or the kids, my worst nightmare is for him to harm dougie or jazzie, the thought made me feel sick. I was done with him, i was kicking him out right now. I walked into the house slowly, not wanting dougie to hear, i had taken jaz to my sister so she was nowhere near any of it. 'Daddy. Please, it hurts.' I heard dougie sob. My heart rate became so much quicker, he was hurting dougie, a rush of anger came over me. I didn't want to make to much noise, so i could catch him in the act. 'Daddy, stop!' Dougie screamed. 'Shut up, it will be over soon.' His dad shouted at him. I had heard that before, the time he raped me. No, surely he wouldn't, not to his 7 year old son. 'This is what harry would do if you kept holding hands and hugging.' I heard him grunt. He was. I looked through the crack of Dougie's bedroom door and saw his dad pushing himself back into dougie. I ran outside and rang the police, i wanted to do something myself, but i couldn't. Graham was stronger than me, much stronger. He could kill me and i knew he would.

The police came in a matter of minutes and ran straight into dougie's bedroom, horrified by the sight in front of them. 'You told someone didn't you. I told you what would happen to naughty boys.' He shouted at dougie, whilst police put hand cuffs on him. 'I didn't daddy, i promise.' Dougie cried. I ran into dougies room and pulled him onto my knee letting him cry into my chest. 'Mummy, it hurts.' He said. I didn't want him to know how broken i felt, i had to keep it together. 'I know it does baby, but it will be okay,' I told him. 'Now, get some rest okay.' I said and kissed him.

I went downstairs to ring harry's mum, emma. I had to tell her what happened. 'I'm coming over.' She told me. I put down the phone and waited for her to arrive with harry. They knocked on the door, i opened it, greeted them and welcomed them inside. 'Harry, dougie's sleeping right now bu-' I said, when i was interrupted. 'Harry!' Dougie said and ran down the stairs, but stopped at the bottom with a sad and scared look on his face. 'Daddy said it's naughty to hug harry.' He said an began to cry. 'It's not naughty darling, i promise.' I assured him. 'But-but daddy h-hurt me b-because i hugged h-harry.' He said. Harry had a confused look on his face as me and emma held back our tears. 'I know he did, but he isn't here anymore. You and harry and harry are best friends, it's okay to hug him.' I said. 'Are you s-sure?' He said. I nodded and kissed his cheek. He jumped off of the bottom step and hugged harry tighter than ever. 'Can i hold his hand too?' He asked me. 'Of course.' I said. He gave me a huge smile and grabbed harry's hand, pulling him up the stairs into his room.

I went into the living room with emma and told her everything that had happened, from the first time he abused me up until today. 'Why didn't you tell anyone?' She asked me. 'He said he'd kill dougie and jaz, they're my pride and joy, i couldn't let that happen.' I told her. She nodded and bit her lip. She couldn't believe it. 'Mummy, can harry have a sleepover?' Dougie shouted down. Harry made dougie feel safe and after what just happened, that's all i wanted dougie to feel. Also, harry is never any trouble, he is so polite and just genuinely a nice boy. I looked at emma, wondering if she had a problem with it. 'It's your house, i don't mind him staying if it's okay with you.' She said. 'Of course he can.' I shouted back. We heard them both 'yes', making us laugh at our sons.

 **harry pov**

my mummy went home after talking to sam for ages. We ordered a pizza because it's mine and dougie's favourite dinner, then played with dougie's toys for a little while before going back to his room to watch a film. 'Can we watch finding nemo?' I asked him. He nodded quickly and put it in his dvd player. 'Mummy can you come and help.' He shouted down to sam who was in the kitchen, washing up. She came up the stairs and fixed the tv so the film would work and we lay on dougie's bed with chocolate, crisps, marshmallows, popcorn and coca cola! 'Don't go to sleep too late okay.' Sam said to us. We both nodded and said goodnight to her. When nemo finished, we watched toy story, but dougie fell asleep half way through. I turned off his tv and cuddled him until i fell asleep.

I heard crying, it sounded like dougies. I woke up to look at him, he was still sleeping, but he was crying then he started shouting things. I ran to sam's room, 'Sam, dougie's crying and shouting in his sleep. I think he's having a nightmare.' I told her. We both went into his room, sam helped him get his breath back and got him to explain what had happened, i couldn't really make out what he was saying through his cries, but sam could. 'Mummy it hurts.' Is the only thing heard him say clearly, even through his tears. After about an hour, dougie said he was okay and let his mummy go back to sleep.

We both lay down in his bed and he snuggled into me. 'Are you okay dougie?' I asked him an felt him nod against me. I sat up, which made him do the same. I hugged him tight, still sitting down and he hugged me back. 'I love you dougie.' I told him. 'I love you too harry.' He said back. I quickly pressed a kiss against his lips, making him smile. We lay back down and he rested his head on my chest until both of us fell back to sleep.

Dougie's mummy woke us up in the morning, i had my arms tightly wrapped around dougie and sam smiled at us. My mummy told me that dougie had been hurt so i had to look after him. He was my best friend, that's all i ever wanted to do. I had to keep him safe, make him feel loved and special, like his dad never did.


End file.
